Starting over
by jj82
Summary: Sequel to, So Wrong it must be right. When Eric loses his memory, will he lose Tara in the process? While Tara tries to help him, someone else tries to win her over.
1. Chapter 1

Tara sat at her table sipping her iced-tea, waiting for Lafayette to arrive. She should have known his dumb ass would be late, like always. Looking at her watch, she sighed, he'd get there soon enough. In the mean time she tried to ignore all the damn rednecks around her. At this point, everyone in Bon Temps knew she was living in sin, with a vampire. She'd gotten used to the whispering and staring; but every now and then it made her feel insecure. Now she knew how Sookie felt, and she regretted ever being one of those people. Never judge a person until you've walked a mile in their shoes. The saying made so much sense now, and boy was she walking in those shoes. Still, she didn't regret it, not one bit. Things have been going good for her and Eric, for the past year they've been getting along, and he's been completely faithful to her. When he originally told her that he would feed only from her, as well as abstaining from sex with anyone else, she was ecstatic. After a few weeks, she had to change her diet. Being the only means of nourishment for a vampire as old as Eric, takes a toll on a human body. She had to make herself eat more meat and consume foods higher in iron, along with the occasional true blood. Every now and then, mostly when she's menstruating, Eric drinks true blood instead of drinking from her. They have a pretty good system going and it's been working for them. Granted, he still hasn't told her he loves her. It shouldn't bother her, cause she know he does – in his own way, the only way he knows how. It's not as if she's throwing around the word all the time, she's said she loves him maybe a handful of times.

A mo-hawk caught her attention, it was about damn time too. She couldn't suppress the smile on her face, it had been a while since she and Lafayette saw each other. From what she could tell, he hadn't changed too much. He was still wearing his loud as fuck clothing.

Standing up, she waited till he was close enough and jump into his arms to hug him.

" God I've missed your skanky ass," he said into her hair. Tara pulled back a little and gave him an incredulous look. "I'm skanky? Fucker, I've been fucking the same man for a year." She said as she took her seat.

"Yeah and you gonna keep fucking the same man till you die. Ain't no way that fucker gonna let you go. Then again, he is sexy as fuck, even if the son of a bitch is crazy."

Tara had a small smile on her face, for once she couldn't complain. She actually had a semi-normal relationship, well as normal as being with a vampire can be.

"Enough about me, how are thing with you and Jesus?" She asked leaning towards him.

Lafayette pursed his lips thinking about Jesus, that sexy ball of Latin sure mad his ass happy. "He's satisfied and so am I. So things are good."

Taking a sip of her coffee, "you guys should come visit me. The house is awesome, we have a pool. I'd love to see you more often." She said looking at him through her lashes.

Lafayette chewed on his bottom lip. "It's not that I don't wanna visit you, I do." He hesitated before continuing, "It's just... my history with Eric ain't so good, you know that. As sexy as that fucker is and as many wet dreams I've had of him; he fucking scares me." Tara crinkled her nose when he mentioned wet dreams.

"He's not that person anymore, I swear. For the past year he's been different. He's always telling me to have my family and friends over. Well everyone except Sam, he can't seem to get over the small fling we had." Lafayette raised a superior eyebrow at her.

"Small fling? Tara, he hunted you down and tried to get to leave Eric for him, more than once. I can see why he doesn't want Sam around." Lafayette sometimes wondered if Tara just chose to ignore things.

Seriously, would no one take her side on this, even Sookie sided with Eric."Well he hasn't done that in almost four months. I think he's over it."

Good god, she was dim."Oh, no he ain't. He still talks about you at work and is always asking if you're happy." Sam was a good guy, but he couldn't get over the fact that he lost Tara to a vampire.

"Where were all these men when I was single, huh?" She said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. It wasn't often she saw her cousin, she didn't want to tarnish their time together.

Her question caught his attention."Men? Who else is barking up your tree?"

She knew she could tell him, without it getting back to Eric. She had considered telling Sookie, but there was a chance she'd tell Bill and he'd blabber to Eric for sure.

"Alcide. Please keep that to yourself. He keeps coming around when Eric is asleep telling me I can do better."

"Now that is on fine man. Feel free to send him over my way." For the first time ever, Lafayette was a little envious of his cousin. Since he'd become monogamous, his life was good but predictable.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jesus would love that." Tara laughed.

Lafayette's mood changed and he became very serious. "All joking aside. You're okay? He's being good to you?"

She couldn't blame him for asking, she was glad she had someone so amazing care for her. "Yeah, I'm good. He's been... he's been great."

* * *

><p>Tara came home to find a bored Eric. He was sitting in the living room, watching so you think you can dance. She couldn't hide her smirk, the big bad vamp was watching reality tv. She stood in the doorway for a moment, she could only see the back of his head, still, she admired him.<p>

Eric knew she was there, watching him. He heard her car pull up, he could feel her presence. She was aware of this. Yet, he sat there watching the television, letting her observe him. "You know, it's rude to stare."

She walked into the room and took the seat next to him, propping her feet on the coffee table. "But you love it when I stare. Admit it."

Eric dragged her over, so she was sitting horizontally on his lap. "It feels good to be appreciated. Doesn't it?"

Her hand played with the hair on the back of his neck. "It sure does. Aren't you gonna ask me how my day was?"

Eric gave her an incredulous look, "when have I ever asked about your day?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, "never. I thought maybe you'd like to know how lunch with Lafayette went."

Rolling his eyes, "I don't really care, but you may tell me if you like."

"Jesus. Can you be anymore difficult?" she asked, removing her arm from his body and crossing them.

"Tara, I am in a relationship," he said the last word with distaste, "with you. I have compromised things I said I never would. Don't try to domesticate me, I will not be changing anything else."

Getting off his lap, she started to walk away. "Fine." Stopping at the doorway she turned to face him, but he stayed in the same position, so she could only see the back of his head. "Aren't you gonna come? I'm sure you're hungry."

Turning to face her, "no time. King Bill has asked me to go visit a new coven and disband them. Will you heat one of the disgusting Truebloods , I'll drink it on the way. When I get back I'll have my meal." He said, giving her a pointed look.

"Coven?" She asked confused.

"Yes. A coven of witches" Her reaction amused him. The moment he said the word witches, she let out a long suffering sigh.

"Does it ever end? What the fuck else is there?" She wondered if she'd ever really understand things and accept them, completely.

He moved quickly so he was standing directly in front of her. "älskling, I don't even know everything that's out there. There's no need to get upset over things we can't control." He ran his hands down her arms, unintentionally comforting her.

"You're right." she said, giving him a small smile. "These witches... are they dangerous?"

He thought a moment before answering. The witches he'd come across in the past were very dangerous. He had a feeling that this new coven was going to be insignificant.

"Don't worry. Witches are not what they once were."

Tara gave leaned up to give him a kiss. "Be careful. I'll have dinner ready when you come home."

"I'm always careful, and I promise to be starving." Smiling lecherously.

Stepping away from him,"Give me a minute, I'll get your Trueblood."

He pulled her arm gently before she could leave. "Don't worry about it, I'll make this quick."

Tara didn't know why, but a feeling of dread overwhelmed her. She blamed it on the fact that she just learned witches are real. She gave Eric a reassuring smile, before he flew away.

Once he was gone she walked over to the couch and sat down to wait. Once he came home this feeling would pass.

* * *

><p>To say Eric was shocked to find Lafayette as a part of the witch coven would be an understatement. He knew he kept it from Tara, she would have told him. He would have to have a talk with Tara about her cousin. There were consequences for trying to control the dead, and if the higher ups found out about this, nothing could save her cousin. Before he went home tonight, he'd make sure to give Lafayette a personal warning. He got a little pleasure when he saw the shock on his Lafayette's face. He could feel his fear, he could almost taste it. Served him right.<p>

Lafayette couldn't believe his eyes. When Eric broke through the door and looked straight at him, he knew he was in trouble.

"Lafayette. It's been a while, you should really come by for dinner sometime." He said deceptively calm.

"Uh... yeah, Tara said the same thing today." He managed to stutter out, no matter what, Eric still freaked him out.

Giving him a smile, with his fangs exposed. "Then I suggest you come by. I would hate to see Tara upset, because you didn't visit us."

"Excuse me. You are interrupting our session, you need to leave. Vampires are not welcomed here." An older woman said nervously.

"I am here to tell you that you are to cease your practices. Attempting to reanimate the dead, is an offense punishable by death."

Everything happened quickly for Eric. One moment, he had the witch in his arms ready to hurt her, the next everything went black.

* * *

><p>Tara paced around the house, Eric wasn't home yet and there was an hour before dawn. She called his cell phone numerous times, but he wouldn't answer. She knew something was wrong, she felt it. Even Bill was unable to get in touch with him. She decided to take a ride to fangtasia. She spoke to Pam earlier, but the woman brushed off her concerns, saying he was probably caught up. As she was driving into to town, she saw a lone figure walking down the side of the road. She knew that perfect pale back, and that short cropped blonde hair. Gunning the car, she passed him and park on the side of the road. She was yelling before she was out of the car.<p>

"Of all the inconsiderate things you've done, tonight's the worse. I was so worried about you! Why didn't you answer your phone? You knew I was nervous about the witches, you could have at least sent a text telling me your alive. Oh, and what the fuck are doing walking down the road half naked?" She shouted crossing her arms defensively.

Eric gave her a blank look, letting everything she yelled at him sink in.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She was tapping her foot in aggravation.

"No. My tongue is in my mouth and it's intact. Now would you mind telling me who you are and why you're yelling at me?" He asked confused.

Tara faltered, "What?" she asked in a whisper.

"Who are you?" Her shocked eyes met his lost ones.

"Are you serious? You don't know who I am?" He shook his head. "I don't understand. You said everything would be okay, you told me not to worry."

He watched the woman in front of him rant as she paced back and forth. Even though he didn't recognize her, she felt familiar. He found himself attracted to her, not just physically but to her blood. He was hungry, he needed to eat.

Tara saw him approach her. Even though it was Eric, she felt uneasy. She quickly stepped away when he got too close.

"Why are you retreating from me if we're friends." He asked, stepping a bit closer.

She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to hug him and be happy he's alive, the other told her that right now, he was a stranger.

"Cause you don't remember me and that makes me nervous. For the record, I'm not your friend. I'm your girlfriend."

He was surprised by her declaration. "Really? For some reason I don't think I'm the type to keep a girlfriend. Do you have a name?"

She gave him a small smile. "You're not. Trust me, getting you to commit almost cost me my life. My name is Tara."

"Well... Tara, if your my girlfriend... does that mean I feed from you?" His question took her off guard. She knew he'd be hungry, he had yet to eat.

"Uh... I think we better get you to Fangtasia. You'll be able to get some blood there."

"Fangtasia?" He asked.

"It's a night club, you're the owner. Pam – the vampire you call your child- runs it."

"Interesting. Why wait? Can't I just drink from you now?" He said, reaching out and grabbing her.

"No. Until we figure out what's happening to you, you can't. I'm sorry Eric, but I don't feel comfortable with you right now." She said honestly.

"How would you stop me if I decided to anyhow?" She gave him a pointed look.

"I wouldn't be able to. But without me... you got nowhere to go and you don't know anyone else. Let's face it, it's almost dawn, you need me." He smiled at her.

"I can see why I like you." Eric wasn't one to give compliments on a regular basis, so that little statement made her heart beat a bit faster.

"Why don't you let go of me and we'll get you somewhere safe, okay?" He released her and followed her to her car.

"Are we going to my club?" Tara looked at the time, they'd be cutting it close. She was going to take him home.

"No. There isn't enough time. We're going home, I'll heat a Trueblood for you and tomorrow we'll figure out how to make you better." She subconsciously ran her hand over his arm, it was a natural thing for her to do.

Eric looked down at her warm hand, caressing him. It was a new feeling, being touch by a human in such an intimate way. He discovered that he didn't hate it and he was glad to be going home with Tara.

"What's Trueblood?"

* * *

><p>So I know I said I'd have this up for fourth of July, but I rewrote this. Originally, I wasn't gonna do a time jump but after the second episode I changed my mind. I'll be using the original draft in some flashbacks. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll try to update as soon as possible.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the day as a nervous mess, Tara still didn't have a plan of action. Dusk was rapidly approaching, and she would once again be left to deal with an oblivious – possible dangerous- Eric. He put up quite the fight last night, over drinking the true blood, which he said tasted like the blood from a stale corpse, on the verge of decomposing. He finally stopped complaining and finished the drink, before going up to his room. Normally, Tara would have joined him, but she didn't know this Eric and though their encounter was brief, it left her uneasy. It would be just her luck; falling in love with a man, only to have his memory wiped clean. He didn't remember anyone, except for Godric, not even Pam.

Pam. As soon as Eric was up, she was taking him over to Fangtasia. Who better to help a vampire, than one of their own. She hoped Pam could help her, she wanted her Eric back. She looked out her window and realized the sun was completely gone, he'd be getting up any moment. She walked to the ridiculously large kitchen – why a vampire needed a state-of-the-art kitchen was beyond her. Pulling a True Blood out of the fridge, she took off the cap and threw it in the microwave. As silly as it was for Eric to have such a grand kitchen, she couldn't help but love it. This room, like every other in this house, defined him. Black wood cabinets with light gray marble top, the back splash was covered in the same marble, with large panel wood floors, that were finished black. Yet, scattered around were one of a kind, antiques. The kitchen was a contradiction, much like its owner. Eric was cool, in control, detached, and surrounded by beautiful things; he loved perfection.

Perfection, beauty, those weren't words that described her. Most of the time she was mess, but he still wanted to be with her. The shrill beep from the microwave jarred her from her thoughts. Shaking off the feeling of dread, she grabbed a glass and poured the drink for him. Turning, so she could meet him in the dining room, she jumped startled at his appearance. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked, her heart racing a little faster than before.

He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, "just since you put the bottle in the microwave."

She took a deep breath, walked over to him and handed him the drink. "You should have let me know you were there. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry," he said as he took a sip, he gave her a disgusted look over the true blood. "I was just enjoying myself watching you. You are incredibly graceful, for a human. There is just something about watching you that calms me."

Tara didn't know what to say to him, she wished she felt the same way. "Uh, well, thank you." She gave him a small smile.

He walked over to one of the stools and sat down. He looked back at her and gestured to the stool next to him. He watched as she walked over to him with trepidation, he knew she was nervous, but he wanted to put her at ease.

"I know we're going to my club tonight, but I have some questions for you first."

Tara chewed on her bottom lip before asking, "What questions?"

"I know we are lovers, and you say that I don't feed from other humans, I want to know how we got there. I do not doubt you, in fact, I can see how it would be you, after a thousand years, to get me to settle down."

She thought hard about what to tell him, would he remember Franklin, would he be upset over killing him… all of these things went through her mind. The fact that he says he can see why he settled down with her; it didn't give her much comfort. It was hard enough to get the real Eric, to budge an inch; she had no idea what this part of his personality would be like. She thought about omitting certain details, but she knew that would only lead to disaster. Slowly, she recounted the last year and a half of their lives. Eric listened to her, patiently. He showed no emotion when she mentioned Franklin, except for stating that he always hated him. At the end of her long story, he felt repulsed. Not only because he put her in danger, but for the way he treated her. What kind of man had he become? He was surprised Tara was still with him. He didn't deserve her. He couldn't help but to feel relieved that she stuck by him. She was incredible. He would spend his timing atoning for all the unfeeling things he'd done to her. He'd prove that he was worthy of her love. He didn't know what he could say to her, truth was he was kind of speechless. He would show her, he told himself. He'd make her so happy she'd never leave him.

He reached over and covered her hand with his own. He tried to ignore the shocked look on her face. He obviously wasn't that affectionate either. "Thank you, for telling me. I know it wasn't pleasant for you to go down memory lane."

Tara gave him a small smile and looked down to where their hands were touching. It wasn't often Eric touched her in a non-sexual way. The last time was probably when she was in the hospital. The small touch made her heart flutter a bit. "It's okay. I just want you to get better," she said, standing up from the stool. She slowly removed her hand from his. " we had better get going."

He stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>They pulled into the parking lot, and Eric couldn't help but cringe at the red 'Fantasia' sign, paired with the red carpet and velvet ropes. At what point in his life had he become so tacky. Everything about the outside reeked of bad taste, he could only hope that the inside would be better. He watched Tara step out of her car and swiftly moved next to her.<p>

"You have to stop doing that, you're gonna give me a heart attack." She said, her left hand over her chest.

He muttered a quick apology and reached down to grab her hand. He felt her trying to pull her hand free, but he refused to let go of her. "Eric, we normally don't hold hands. If we go in there like this, people will know something is up." She said softly, almost as if she were talking to a child. Yet, she couldn't help the flutter she felt when he twined his fingers with hers.

"I don't care what they think. I need to be close to you right now." He looked so lost. She couldn't deny him. Instead, she just led him to the club. Luckily, they got here right before opening time, so she wouldn't have to worry about too many eyes. They went in through the side door. It was the employees' entrance, but she didn't have keys to the club.

Ginger was the first person they saw. She just yelled out a quick hello and continued to tidy up the bar. She could see Eric looking around taking everything in, from the peripheral of her vision. She didn't know-how in just two hours, he'd taken her from feeling uneasy about him, to feeling protective. This wasn't her normal lover who always displayed the up most confidence, the man who usually took care of her. This was a new Eric, one that needed her and admired her. She shouldn't get attached, she told herself, once he was fixed. He'd be back to normal.

When they reached Pam's office, she thought about knocking, but it was too early for Pam to have anyone in there. So instead she just let herself in, Eric walking closely behind her. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Tara ignored her question, she could tell Pam was annoyed with her.

Letting go of Eric, she walked over to Pam's desk. Planting her arms down and leaning forward, she spoke quietly. "No time for pleasantries, we have a problem." Pam looked up at Tara, then looked up at Eric, who seemed to be studying Tara's body. Not that she could blame him, if nothing else, the loud mouth human did have a spectacular figure. "You couldn't have chosen a less dramatic human?" she asked Eric. His eyes left Tara and gave her withering look. She surprised at how angry he seemed. "Tara is not dramatic. You are to respect her." She couldn't hide the surprise on her face. It wasn't l Eric to chastise her in front of anyone. Before she could utter a word to defend herself, Tara spoke. "It's okay, Eric. She didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just her sense of humor." Now she was confused, why was Tara explaining that to him? After a hundred years Eric knew her better than anyone. She watched as Eric's expression changed, he went from being angry to incredibly calm; he walked over to Tara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It was a show of solidarity. It felt like a punch in the gut. Tara softly moved herself out of his arms and stared back at Pam. "Like I said, we have a problem, and it's big."

Pam tried to hide her sadness as Tara explained the situation to her. Eric didn't remember any of them, but he seemed to have instantly trusted Tara. She could sense that he didn't like her too much, and she was sure it was due to her comment about Tara.

"One hundred years, Eric; that's how long we've been together. You don't remember anything about me?" He shook his head no. "Not even Switzerland?"

"I don't remember anything from my later years, Pam. I don't even remember the most important person in my life." He said looking over to Tara.

"Is that what she told you?" She asked angrily. She wouldn't let Tara take advantage of him.

He rose out of his chair and rushed to her side to loom over her. "What did I say about respecting her? Tara hasn't been anything but honest with me, and I can't believe I let myself become that kind of man."

Pam stood. She had to make him understand. "I don't know what she told you, but if you're under the impression that she's the most important thing in your life, then she lied to you. I'm not saying you don't care about her. You do. However, you still prioritized things, and she was not number one."

Tara deflated a bit at Pam's words. It's not as if she'd made herself believe that she was the only thing in Eric's life, but a part of her thought that she came before most things in his life, except, maybe Pam. She knew Pam was his child. She understood, but maybe she was kidding herself this past year.

"How the hell would you know what was important to me? Did I ever talk to you about Tara?" She heard him ask.

"No. But I know you. I know you better than anyone else." Eric scoffed at her boast. "Somehow I doubt that. You're my child, which means I know you better than anyone else. You seem to forget that I had nine hundred years alone before I turned you, and even though I can't remember them all… I know there are things I've never spoken about with you. So don't pretend to know anything about my life with Tara, cause, quite frankly, it's none of your business." Tara saw the tear slipping out of Pam's eye and instantly felt responsible for her pain. For as big of a pain in the ass Pam was, she loved Eric.

"Eric, stop, you're not being fair to Pam. This has to be hard for her, and I can defend myself." Like before Eric went back to her side.

"Look, Pam, I didn't wanna start shit between you two. I just want to know what we can do to get him back to normal." Discreetly wiping her face, she turned to Tara. "There's nothing we can do right now. We need to make sure no one finds out about this, especially Bill and Sookie. You need to hide him. I'm gonna find somewhere for you guys to go while I figure this out."

"What do you mean somewhere to go?"

"You can't hide him in your house forever. It's not safe. People know about your relationship. I'm gonna find somewhere you both can hide out so I can deal with the witches."

"Maybe we should talk to Bill. He sent Eric on that mission. He may be able to help, you can't do this alone."

"I will talk to Bill as soon as you're both out of town. We can't take any chances. If word gets out, there are too many vampires that would love to throw him over. If you care about him, you'll listen to me." Tara didn't want to put everything on hold and go into hiding, but she wanted to protect Eric.

"Fine. Let me know when you have everything worked out."

"I will." Eric grabbed Tara's hand and led her out, without a goodbye to Pam.

* * *

><p>Once they were back home, Tara suggested they pack a couple of bags, just to be prepared. He watched her as she went up to his room and started to pack up her clothing. He could see her trying to imagine every possible situation. In her bag went jeans, dresses, a few sweaters, sandals, boots, sneakers, and even a bathing suit. She was feeling nervous, he could feel it, could feel <em>her.<em> He wondered how much of his blood she's had. To have a connection this intense it must have been a lot. He walked over to her and set his hands on her shoulders; she stiffened for a moment, but relaxed just as quickly. He could feel her calming down, trusting him. She leaned back against him a bit, he took that opportunity to move his hands down her arms and around her waist. "Relax. I know you're nervous, but instead of packing up now why don't you just separate some things and leave it out folded. That way when Pam calls and we know where we're going you can pack accordingly."

She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. She felt him run his hands through her hair. She couldn't help but feel that this moment – even with all the chaos- was perfect. He was perfect, this new Eric, who cared for her openly. Yet, she knew she couldn't let herself fall for him. Not just because lost his memory, but because she loved him, the real him and letting herself fall for this version of himself, made her feel like a cheater.

Eric stood there with Tara. She made him feel human again, something he thought he'd lost forever. Even though he couldn't remember the man he was, he didn't imagine he'd be standing here holding her. He didn't want his memory back, not if it meant he'd lose this connection with Tara, this sense of humanity. For the first time in hundreds of years, he didn't feel alone, he had Tara. She was his, she was his family and he wanted to hold on to that. He felt her pull away and gave her a smile. He watched as she took his advice and started to unpack her belongings. Maybe going away wouldn't be so bad, having Tara all to himself was appealing. He could probably convince her to keep the same hours, sleep during the days with him and at night they'd explore things together. In their time together, just the two of them, he was sure he could make her love him, as he is now.

_The next evening…_

Lafayette stood nervously at Tara's door. His first instinct when Eric showed up at Moon Goddess was to get the fuck outta dodge, but then he thought of Tara. He was afraid Eric would take his anger out on his cousin. No matter, how many times Tara told him that Eric was a changed man, he still didn't trust him, especially with his family. Taking a deep breath he pressed the doorbell. Not even a minute passed until the door was being pulled opened.

"Can I help you?" Eric asked, looking down at the stranger.

"Uh… Hey Eric, is um… Tara in?" Lafayette stammered.

Eric's eyes darkened, why did this man want to see Tara? He obviously knew him and yet here he was wanting to visit his human. His hand shot out and pulled Lafayette inside. He closed the door, still holding Lafayette and pulled him into the living room. "Who are you and what do you want with Tara?" he asked menacingly.

Lafayette blinked at his question. What kind of fucked up twisted game was this fucker playing with him now. "Look Eric, I know you're mad, but please don't take it out on Tara. It's not her fault."

Eric was alarmed at this human's words, what could he possible be to Tara? "Don't take what out on her? I suggest you tell me who the fuck you are, and why you're looking for my lover."

He was serious Lafayette thought. He didn't recognize him. Something must have happened at Moon Goddess, something Marnie did. He wasn't sure if he was more afraid of this Eric or the old one. Before he could explain who he was and why he was here. Tara interrupted them, "what's going on? Eric, why the hell are you leaning over Lafayette like that?"

Eric stepped back from Lafayette and turned towards Tara. "This man came here asking for you, begging me not to take my anger out on you, that it wasn't your fault. What is he talking about, who is he?" He asked. Tara could hear the desperation in his voice. The old Eric would've never shown his worry. He would've just demanded an explanation. She tried not to be annoyed with him, but this was too much. She missed her secure lover, the one that knew her.

"He's my cousin Lafayette. As for why he's begging you not to take anything out on me. I don't know. Now if you don't mind, Lafayette never visits cause you scare him, and I'm sure he won't ever come again after this." She said annoyed with his actions.

Eric expression turned solemn, looking back at Tara's cousin. "I'm sorry Lafayette. I should have let you explained who you were before acting impulsively."

Eric was apologizing. Lafayette was sure hell has frozen over. He looked over to his cousin, and he knew he has some explaining to do. "You two better sit your asses down," he said. Once everyone was seated Lafayette went over everything. The look on Tara's face was not a happy one. "You're a dumb bitch, you know that. After everything how could you get tangled up with the damn witches, especially since they plan on taking on vampires." She yelled.

"I didn't get tangled up with anything. It was the first time I went, and I went reluctantly. At first, it was fine, but once lover boy busted in it all went to shit. I swear I didn't have anything to do with the curse, hell, I didn't understand a damn word they were saying." Eric watched as the two cousins argued, he wondered if this was a normal occurrence for them.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone about Eric, not Sook, Bill, Jason, or even Jesus. Pam's gonna work on reversing the curse, in the meantime Eric, and I are leaving town for a bit, I suggest you do the same. But promise me you won't say a word, it would be too dangerous for him and me."

"After all these years you know I have your back," he said. "Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I don't know. Pam is figuring all that out. Keep your cell phone close, I'll make sure to keep in contact with you." She walked to him and gave him a hug. "Take care of yourself."

Lafayette pulled away and spoke straight to Eric. " You take care of her. You hear."

Eric gave him a lazy smile, "don't worry. I will."

Tara walked her cousin out. She let out a long breath before returning to Eric. "I hate lying to him."

"I know but Pam said not to tell anyone about our destination. Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me grab my things," she said running back upstairs. Eric waited for her, so they could leave. He knew this wasn't a vacation, but the thought of having Tara all to himself excited him. He didn't even care that Pam was sending a werewolf to guard them during the day.

Sorry about the long wait for the second chapter. Life intervened and I didn't have time to write, then my dad was hospitalized (he's okay though). So things have been crazy. I really hope to have the next one up within a decent time frame.


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to apologize for this chapter. It's pretty bad. I had it all written and when I was in the middle of editing my computer crashed. Only the last half of the story was saved and I had to rewrite it. I'm not crazy about how it turned out, but I don't want to take longer to post this. I promise the next one will be much better. Again, thank you guys for all your great reviews. So happy you're enjoying this. _

* * *

><p>Tara always wanted to visit Colorado. She imaged seeing the mountains would be peaceful. Well, she was getting more than she bargain for. She wasn't only seeing the mountains. She was in a car slowly making her way up to one. In her fantasies, she was in a small wood cabin, sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee, appreciating the view. In those fantasies though, she was on the bottom looking up, she was on solid ground. She never gave her fear of heights much thought in the past. Truth was she never imagined she'd be any higher than a few feet, on a step ladder. Even the few times Eric had flown with her in the air, it was so fast she never had time to let it bother her. This was different now. The car trailed up slowly and all she could do was think about it.<p>

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't help looking out the darkened window. The fact that she couldn't make out a single thing, frightened her. Bon Temps was always generally dark; it was a small city so street lights were sparse. This, however, was different. She knew they were on a narrow road on a mountain side. When they first got onto the road, there were a few lights, few, but just enough for her to see that there wasn't a railing to crash into. To make matters worse the snow had started to pick up, it was coming down so hard that she could hear it hitting the window. She looked over to the driver. He seemed unfazed by the current conditions. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her breathing and relax. They had been traveling for about half an hour, the driver said the drive shouldn't take more than 90 minutes, so soon she'd be able to plant her feet to the ground. Opening her eyes she once again found herself staring out in the dark, she tried squinting, trying to make out the slightest thing, but she couldn't. If the driver had a sudden heart attacked or a muscle spasm, they would drive off the road and crash to their deaths. Except for Eric that is, he'd survive. She could see him glance at her every so often from the corner of her eye. He must have his suspicions as to why she was so quiet. She shifted in her seat trying to find a position, she was comfortable in, if she could only nap for a little while.

"Relax, Tara." She heard Eric say.

"That's easy for you to say, if we drive off the edge you won't be the one dead." Eric had suspected something along that line. The way she kept looking out of the window and the rapid beating of her heart gave her away. He was surprised that she thought he'd let her die. "Tara, if this car were to fall off the edge, you and I would both survive. I would fly us out of the car before it touched the ground. You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you."

She knew he was trying to comfort her, but her nerves were too fried to care.

"Why don't you try to rest. You can use me as your pillow if you like." He said, wrapping an arm around her and sliding her over. Instead of arguing like she normally would, she allowed herself to lean against him. For the first time since she entered the car, she was comfortable.

Eric looked down at where Tara had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He could feel her fear earlier, saw the tension in her shoulders as she stared out into the darkness. It wasn't hard to guess what her fear was. Once he told her not to worry, that he'd protect her, she seemed to have calmed down. The fact that she trusted him enough to believe him, felt good. Truth was her confidence in him made him feel amazing. He knew what he was and to have a human, such as Tara, put her life in his hands… made him stir with emotions, he was unfamiliar with. All he knew was that he had to use this time alone with Tara wisely. He had to show her that he was a changed man, not just because he lost his memory, but because he wants to be deserving of her love. He didn't think it'd be hard to do, make her fall in love with him as he was now, especially since it would just be the two of them alone. He needed to figure out how to get Pam to stall the witch hunt. He could command her to, but he had a feeling she'd just have someone else do it. All he needed was a little time, just so he could connect with Tara. The driver informed him that they were a few minutes from their destination. He thought about whether or not to wake Tara, but he had a feeling she'd be upset if he carried her inside without waking her. So instead he gave her shoulders a slight shove. It took a few shoves to get her to wake. She obviously didn't have too hard of a time relaxing.

Tara took her time waking up. In truth, she was in no hurry to greet her new home. The simple fact that she had to leave Bon Temps like a thief in the night didn't sit well with her. It was bad enough that the man she'd been living with is now a stranger, but now she would be alone with him. What was she to do during the days? She didn't know anyone in Colorado. She was alone. Rubbing the weariness from her eyes she tried to focus on their temporary home. She shouldn't have been surprised at the vast home in front of her. Eric, if nothing else, was ostentatious. However, after the long nerve-wreaking drive, she expected something more along the lines of a cottage. Grabbing her handbag she followed Eric out of the car. "I have pretty good taste," she heard Eric murmur. Just because he couldn't remember part of his life, didn't mean his taste has changed. Ignoring his comment, she continued to study her surroundings.

"That must be our wolf. I can smell him from here." Turning around to see who Eric was talking about, she was happy to find the familiar face. Breaking away from Eric, she rushed over to Alcide, throwing herself into his arms. She laughed as he lifted her off the floor. Their moment was interrupted however, when an unamused Eric, pushed them apart.

"What the hell is going on here," he growled. Tara just rolled her eyes at his tone. Some things would never change.

"Nothing is going on. Alcide is my friend, in fact, I met him through you." Eric didn't like the familiar way Tara and the wolf embraced. She barely allowed him to touch her, and here she was throwing herself into the arms of a dog.

"Pam filled me in on your situation. It sucks. Hopefully, she can find the witch and have the curse reversed." Alcide said, trying to break up the tension. He didn't blame Eric for feeling jealous, if their roles were reversed, he'd feel the same way. Still, he couldn't help but be happy to see Tara. It had been months, since he laid eyes on her. Besides looking tired, she looked better than ever. It was obvious pre-memory loss Eric was treating her good.

"Yes, I'm sure she's working on it. I would say it's nice to meet you, but it really isn't. No offense of course, it's just your smell. It's hard to swallow." Alcides brow quirk up at Eric's insult. Apparently losing your memory didn't make you any less of an asshole, memory or no memory. Eric was still Eric. Deciding to take the higher ground and not enter a pissing contest with him, he just shrugged. "I know our scent isn't too appealing for the vamps, but hey, less of a chance of you wanting to eat me." Tara looked between the two and decided to put an end to their friendly conversation.

"Okay. I'm exhausted so I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight." She said to the both of them, turning to Alcide. "I'm glad you're here. I was wondering what I was gonna do all day while he was sleeping. At least, least I have some good company."

"I look forward to catching up. You guys have a good night. I'm gonna go for a run then I'll come in for the night." Tara gave him a small smile and latched onto Eric's hand. "Come on let's find out rooms." Eric nodded to the wolf and followed Tara inside. It was when they were climbing the stairs that he realized she said rooms, as in separate ones. "Don't you normally sleep with me?" he asked.

"I do, but given the circumstances, I think it's best that we each have our own space." She said, not bothering to turn around to face him.

When they reached the second floor, he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No why?" She asked, not really meeting his eyes.

"It's the only reason I can think of, that you'd have not to want to share a room with me." Tara felt bad that he'd picked up on her discomfort. The situation wasn't his fault.

The truth would be her best explanation. "It's not that, not at all. It's… well it's weird. I'm new to you and in some ways, this person you are right now, is new to me. I don't know what to expect, and it makes me nervous."

"What can I do to ease your mind?" He was so earnest that she considered sharing a room with him, but decided to stick to her guns. "Just give me a little time. Let me get to know you again."

"Fine." She hated the defeated tone to his voice, but this distance was necessary right now. Giving him a small smile, she reached out a grabbed his hand. "let's find our rooms."

Eric allowed her to pull him along, at least she was touching him. The warm welcome she gave that wolf still bothered him. He was planning on having Tara all to himself, now he'd have to share her. She'd be with the fur-ball all day, while he was sleeping, so his hopes of her pining for him in the daylight quickly evaporated. How was he supposed to get her to trust him when someone else was around occupying her time? Still, that hug seemed a little more than friendly, and he'd be damned if he was going to employ someone who was going to try to seduce Tara from him. They walked into a room with large windows. It was the third room they viewed, somehow he knew this is the one she'd pick. "It's nice."

She turned and gave him a smile, "yeah. It is. I think I'm gonna stay in here." She said setting down her small bag. The rest of her things would be brought up later.

"I like it. Somehow, I knew you'd pick this room. Maybe some things are coming back to me." He lied. Even though he knew she'd pick this room, it was more from her body language – which he learned how to read quickly - rather than a personal knowledge of her preferences.

"Really? Maybe the curse is only temporary, maybe it'll start to go away on its own." She sounded so hopeful that he didn't have the heart to tell her that only a witch, with equal power, could reverse a curse. Instead, he just decided to play along, "Perhaps."

"Tara, can I ask you a question?" He asked trying to sound indifferent.

Her guard instantly went knew that tone. "Of course, what did you want to know?"

He knew he had to tread gently. He didn't want to offend her. "Your friend, the wolf… have you two ever been more than friends?"

"Alcide? His name is Alcide, not the wolf." She said defensively, "and no. Alcide and I have never been more than friends."

"Don't get angry. I couldn't remember his name," he lied. "Don't be so defensive, this is difficult for me as well. I just couldn't help but notice that you were happy to see him, very happy."

Tara sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her face in her hands. What a fucking mess! Eric – the real Eric – would have never asked her that, he would've known better. She had to be patient, she told herself, this new Eric didn't know her. This Eric was clueless, jealous, a bit insecure, but sweet. She didn't want to make him feel bad. She just wanted the man she loved back. "I was happy to see him cause, I haven't in months. Alcide and I became friends when you hired him to protect me during the day, from Franklin. During that time, he and I became friends, and in some weird way so did you two."

"I'm sorry for doubting you, but I couldn't help the anger I felt, watching him hug you."

"Try, that's all I ask. Alcide and I are friends, but we… we're…" Tara tried to find the right word to describe her life with Eric, but he decided to help her out.

"In a relationship?" He said, amused that she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I guess you could say that, even if you hate that word. Normally, you refer to us as lovers." She said, really smiling for the first time.

"Well relationship does sound rather human, but you are human, so I think it's fitting. We are lovers. You are mine, but I suppose since I have obviously settled down with you, that I am also yours." It was the first time he has ever referred to himself as hers. Even though she knew he was only with her, he had never labeled himself as such. Not really thinking about her actions, she launched off the bed, grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him down for a kiss. It was one of many for her, but a first for him. Maybe getting Tara to trust and love this new him wouldn't be so hard after all. He wanted to push her down on the bed and do more than just simply kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't let him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. The warmth of her mouth and tongue, along with the increased beating of her heart made him hungry. Instinct took over reason and before he could stop himself, his fangs came out, and he bit down on her tongue. Her thick sweet blood filled his mouth, and for the moment, he was lost. It wasn't until he felt her fear that he was able to pull away from her. He watched her step away from him, blood trickling down her chin. She looked more surprised than angry. "Tara, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. Um… we should just call it a night." She said, wiping the blood off her chin with the edge of her shirt.

He couldn't just leave her bleeding, by herself. Approaching her slowly, he bit into his wrist and held it up towards her face. When she started shaking her head no, he decided an apology was in order. "Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to bite you. My instinct took over, but when I felt your fear, I stopped. It won't happen again, unless you ask me to, but I can't leave you alone, bleeding from your mouth. Just a little of my blood will heal it, just a little."

Tara was weary of taking his blood at this point, but she knew the hole in her tongue would bleed all night. Allowing him to bring his wrist to her mouth, she swallowed a mouth full of their blood mixed together. Pulling away, she felt her tongue healing. She almost thanked him, almost.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before leaving the room.

Sitting back down, Tara reflected on what just happened. She was wanted to be annoyed with Eric, even though she knew he wasn't at fault. She shouldn't have kissed him. It was too soon. Even so, this Eric, he was so easy to fall for. He was sensitive and understanding. She loved Eric, as he was, but sometimes she wished he was more… well, like he was right now. He said he said he didn't mean to bite her, and she believed him. She would tell him so tomorrow.

Eric was angry at himself. He was old enough to control his urges. In his attempts to get closer to Tara, he just continues to push her away. The last thing he ever wanted to do was frighten her, but he succeeded to do just that. He needed to keep himself under control if he wanted her to trust him. She wanted to be friends with a mangy wolf. That's fine. He wouldn't give her a hard time about it. He would have a quick chat with the wolf though, Alcide. What a stupid name. Well, he'd talk to Alcide and make sure he knew that Tara was off-limits to him. He was after all Alcides employer. It'd be a shame if he were to suddenly lose his job. That was the first thing he planned on doing tomorrow, the moment Tara stepped away, he'd lay down the rules for the wolf. He looked around the room he was residing in. It had everything a vampire needed yet somehow it seemed bare. He knew what was missing, and he couldn't wait until Tara shared the room with him. He wondered how she felt about being turned. She must know that for her, it was inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

One week had gone by, and still he was no closer to getting Tara to trust him. Any time he thought she was letting her guard down a bit; she would put that wall she formed between back up. He wished he understood her, but he didn't. Why did she insist on pushing him away? He was still the same man. He felt the same things, looked the same way; the only thing that was different was his loss of memory. Why did it have to matter so much? Having that stinking, mangy fur ball around didn't help matters. He could hear them laughing during the days, something she rarely did in his presence. He sometimes found himself fantasizing about killing the wolf. He imaged his terrified eyes as he tore him from limb to limb – he'd start with his legs and work his way up. Too bad it was just a fantasy. Tara would not only hate him for killing her friend. His demise would surely make her sad, and Tara's despair was not something he wanted to be responsible for. It wouldn't be long though, soon Alcide would be receiving an urgent call to return home. It was a temporary fix seeing as he would return once he finished helping his family, but it was just the window he needed. Once that flannel loving, beer chugging red neck was out of his house, he could put his plan to work. Subtlety was not working for him so far. He should have known better. A woman like Tara had no use for courting games. No, with Tara a direct approach would have to be taken. He thought about the package he received yesterday. It had yet to be opened, but he knew what was inside. He only hoped that Tara would love it as much as he'd love seeing it on her. He wished he could remember ever buying her silk stockings and decadent lingerie, but according to Pam, he never did. The old version of him had obviously become complacent, but not anymore. He really had to appreciate Pam's exquisite taste. Without her, he would've never discovered Agent Provocateur. He knew Tara would fight it at first, but once she had a taste of a little luxury, she'd just want more. If there was one thing, he was sure that hadn't changed throughout the years, it was that women loved expensive gifts. He wasn't deluded enough to believe Tara could be bought, but she could be softened. And as she was softening he'd make sure to get under her skin. Closing his eyes, he put all things Tara out of his mind. He needed his energy, tonight would be their first night alone.

* * *

><p>"Do you have to leave?" Tara asked, as she watched Alcide pack a small bag. Alcide gave her a small smile and zipped up his duffle bag. "It's only for a few days, and my father sounded really stressed. Don't worry, you'll be okay here. Trust me, no one outside of Eric employ knows you guys are here." Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he walked over to Tara and wrapped his arm around her. He knew she wasn't nervous about her own safety. She still was a little uneasy around Eric. He should try to reassure her about Eric, but he couldn't find it within himself to do. In his opinion, she was better off without him and if this bout of memory loss helped her see that, well, he wouldn't change that.<p>

"I know. I'm not worried… it's just going to be so boring here during the day." He removed his arm at her remark and gave her a small smile. She didn't see him as anything more than a friend. With time, he hoped that would change. "Like I said I won't be gone long. Anyhow, don't you have all those books you brought up? Maybe now you can actually read one."

Nudging him with her shoulder, she laughed. "You're right. Reading's a good idea. Have a safe trip. I hope everything works out for your dad."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few days," he said, walking out the front door. Tara stood in the doorway and watched him drive away.

Sighing, she shut the door and went to sit down in the living room. She didn't know how the next few days would play out now that she was alone with Eric. The last week she was able to use Alcide as a buffer, but now she was on her own. She wasn't sure why she was so ill at ease with him. The new Eric was everything she used to wish the old Eric would be. In hindsight, she fell in love with Eric as he was. She knew she wouldn't be able to change him, and while she may have had her perfect man fantasy – truth was, she loved him for who he was. This new Eric, he was sweet, considerate, approachable, and yet she felt more disconnected from him than ever. She wanted her Eric, the one that was arrogant, underhanded, secure, the Eric that wouldn't allow her to ignore him or use someone else as a crutch against him. She knew she should make more of an effort to get to know this new Eric, he was after all the same person just without the memories. What choice did she have now that Alcide was gone?

* * *

><p>Eric knew the wolf would already be gone as he descended the stairs. Though Alcide should have waited until sundown to leave his post, he knew his simple human emotions would make him act impulsively and leave immediately. He wasn't disappointed when he reached the living room, she was sitting by the fireplace reading a book. He wished he could rush over to her and sink his teeth into her neck as he fucked her into the floor, but he couldn't. Still, it was good to have a goal. Every moment that passed he found his baser needs trying to take over him, so far he had been able to fight it, but he didn't think he'd last much longer. He needed blood and sex. He wanted her to love and trust him, but he was willing to wait for those things.<p>

"What are you reading?" He asked walking over to her and taking a seat across from her on the floor.

Tara folded the corner of the book's page and set it down. "The most depressing thing I've ever read. Wuthering Heights, at your suggestion."

"I suggested Wuthering Heights," he asked raising an eyebrow. "Good to know my taste haven't changed throughout the years. It's the only love story, I can stomach."

"You call this a love story?" She asked incredulously, "things must have been bad back in the day if that's what people considered a love story."

"Any true love story is tragic. The problem is people now a day are so complacent and willing to settle for what's easy, that they're never fulfilled."

"This is coming from a man who can't remember the past two hundred years of his life. What exactly do you know about people in current times?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest mildly amused.

Eric moved over so he was close enough to touch her. "People have been settling for years, Tara. It didn't take much investigating to realize that the people in this current time have low, to no standards. You have after all been ignoring me this past week, the television has been my companion."

Tara felt guilty at his comment. He was right she spent the last week ignoring him and spending most of her time with Alcide. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him not to remember part of his life. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I haven't been the most supportive person."

Eric took her warm hand in his own cold one, "it's okay. I understand that I seem like a stranger to you. Even though I don't remember our life together, I want you to know that you feel familiar to me. The night you found me… I knew there was something special about you. When I'm around you, the burden of my memory loss just disappears."

Tara looked down at their hands. She didn't know what changed, but this moment felt right. It was the first time during this whole mess that things didn't feel so hopeless. He still wasn't the Eric she wanted, but she wanted to get to know this version of him. "I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me."

"Please tell me you're joking," he asked, not wanting to believe that he was cold towards her.

Tara squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. "The Eric I met had an extra two hundred years of baggage. I'm not sure what you saw in those years, you never spoke much about your life. I guess the extra two centuries must have had quite an impact… because you're not the type of man who loves easily."

"Then why are you with me?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why she'd settle for a man who was too afraid to express his feelings.

She thought about telling him that she understood him, and they worked, but she knew he needed more than that. "Truth is… I'm not that great with the emotional aspect of relationships either. But I have told you a few times and the sentiment remains the same, with or without your memories. I love you. I guess that's the reason."

"You still love me?" He asked trying not to sound excited. He had been right about her feelings. Suddenly, everything felt easier.

"Yeah… I mean those feeling don't go away just because someone has amnesia. It just sucks. We were finally finding a balance in our relationship. Now all that's gone, and we have to start over."

"How were we finding a balance? According to Pam, I spent a lot of time working and according to you, I was selfish with my emotions." He knew he should leave well enough alone, but he wanted to know exactly what he was like.

Tara gave his question some thought and remembered their conversation the night he was cursed. "Well, you did work a lot, but you always tried to be home early enough so we could spend time together. You always let me know if you had to leave. For the last few months, you delegated whatever it was you didn't need to do yourself. I guess we just found a comfortable routine. Even though you never wanted to talk about your feelings, I knew you loved me. Somehow, that was just enough." She added with a small shrug.

Eric didn't like what he was hearing. She loved him, so she settled for what he was willing to give, which wasn't much. "Did I ever say it?"

Tara looked confused for a moment, "say what?" she asked.

"That I loved you. Did I ever actually tell you?" he was getting annoyed. Not with her but with the man, he had turned into.

"No. But I know you did." She said quietly.

"You deserve so much more than me, but I'll never let you go. I guess one thing that hasn't changed is the fact that I'm selfish. If I thought, you'd believe me, I'd tell you I love you. I do. However, I know that's not good enough, you want to hear it from the man you fell in love with."

Tara wanted to argue with him and tell him that hearing it from him was enough, but he was right. She wanted to hear those three words, but she wanted them from the man she'd been living with. "You're right. I'm glad you feel that way, but it's not the right moment."

"I know." Eric stood up pulling her up with him. "Come with me, I have a little gift for you upstairs."

Tara looked at him suspiciously, "a gift? When exactly did you go out?"

Giving her a smug smile, "I didn't. I ordered it and had one of my many employees bring it here."

"Intriguing. Well, what are we waiting for? I can wait to see what sort of inappropriate article of clothing you bought me." She teased.

Eric was slightly taken aback, "what makes you think it's inappropriate?"

"You may not remember me, but I'm sure you're not that different. Plus, anything you've ever given me has been highly inappropriate." He remembered Pam specifically saying he never gave Tara gifts. He was glad to know that she had been wrong, maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all. "God, I really am a horrible boyfriend, huh?" He asked, laughing along with her.

She became serious again after his question. "Actually, I don't have a lot of experience when it comes to boyfriends, but you have actually been the best. Oh, but don't think cause you got me some frilly piece of lingerie you're getting lucky."

Laughing at her comment, "I would never be so presumptuous."

"Yeah you would." Eric laughed as he led her up to his room. Her statement opened his eyes. While the silk stockings were delicate and decadent, he'd never given her anything of value. He would have to call Pam again. He needed to find a jeweler. He looked over to her again, she was laughing with him. Her laugh brought him so much joy. He knew what he told her earlier was the truth, he'd never let her go. It was his mission to make sure she stayed happy and content, because they had an eternity ahead together.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry about the long wait between updates. I wish I had a good reason why I took so long, but I don't. I went on vacation and when I got back home, I felt so uninspired. I promise the next installment will come shortly. In addition, I'm working on a follow-up for Broken Promises, Broken Hearts. Thanks for sticking with me.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is pure POV

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how it happened. One moment she and Eric were getting reacquainted, reconnecting. They agreed to take things slow, but suddenly he was pressuring her. He was moody and brooding, accusing her of not caring for him. Part of her understood; he was used to having sex with her and feeding off her. He never cared for the trueblood and would drink it when he had no other choice. It would be her luck - that the moment she started falling in love with the new, sweet, and caring Eric; that the inpatient, mean, and unforgiving Eric would come back. The difference being that this Eric, still didn't remember her or what they'd been through to be together. He tried to hide it, his frustrations and anger, but she knew him too well. She could feel him tense up when she would refuse him her blood or halted his kissing. Leading him on wasn't her intention, but she found herself needing more time before becoming intimate with him again. The funny part was that he continued to shower her with gifts. At first, it was romantic and exciting every time she received a box, now it was simply tiring. She sometimes found herself wondering if he thought her affections were for sell. This is when she felt the loneliest. She missed him, the old him. He may have not been the most affectionate or giving lover, but he was good to her. He may have been arrogant and difficult at times, but he respected her, bribing her with gifts would've never crossed his mind. She didn't like this new insecure Eric, the one that needed to get her things to validate his feelings. She had to do something to get him back, somehow she needed to get the curse reversed because no matter what she wasn't giving up on him.<p>

Pam put down the phone in utter disbelief. She figured Tara would love the undivided attention Eric was giving her, along with his disdain for Pam. Sure, she and Tara had some friendly moments before all this happened, but for the most part, they tolerated each other. She was woman enough to acknowledge that it wasn't Tara's fault they didn't get along, it was her own jealousy. It was hard to share Eric with the human. They'd been together for over a hundred years. In all that time Pam had always been his number one, sure there was the occasional woman who lasted more than a few nights, but they'd never come between them. With Tara it was all consuming; he moved in with _her._ When he wasn't working for the authority or at Fangtasia, he was with her. The only time she saw him was at work and the few times he'd ask her to come over to discuss business. The worst part was she knew Tara didn't care. She didn't feel threaten by her connection with Eric, she would only greet her and go on about doing her own thing. That just made it worse for her. She was a vampire for god's sake, not a measly emotional human. Eric noticed though, he noticed her anger when he spoke of her, her jealousy when she was around. He seemed to take it all in stride, finding it somewhat humorous. The night he suggested she make a child of her own broke her heart. He told her about his plans of turning Tara, he hadn't told the human yet, but he had thought it out extensively. He wanted to track down what was left of his family line. He wanted to see what kind of people they had become and if their lives met his standards, then he glamor the men into donating their sperm. He knew Tara wanted a child, a human child of her own. He would give her one and once the child was about five. He'd turn Tara. They would have a live-in nanny of course, one that would watch their child during the days and take him or her to and from school. That would make Tara thirty, a good age to turn he said to her. Pam had listened to him in horror as he planned out the following years of his life with Tara, but without her. He was going to set her free, and she didn't want to let him go. He was her maker, her everything. She didn't know what meaning there was to live if he wasn't living with her. That night her hate for Tara intensified, as far as she was concerned it was her fault, she was losing the only family she'd ever had. Pam pulled herself away from her dour thoughts, right now is not the time to upset herself. Tara was on her way. She wanted to fix Eric as much as she did. She may have not been happy with the way Eric was planning his life without her, but she couldn't take how this new Eric didn't even want to be near her. She knew he'd be livid when he wakes up tomorrow with nothing but a note from Tara, but this was for the best.

Tara knew there would be consequences for her actions. When Eric wakes this evening to find her gone, there would be hell to pay. She didn't care. If she had to go to the witch herself and beg them to fix him, she would. She placed the letter, she wrote him on the floor outside of his door. She knew if she walked it to leave it on his bedside table he'd wake up, and she couldn't take that risk. She wished she could have talked to him rationally, but he'd never let her leave alone, and it was too dangerous for him back in Bon Temps. All she could do now is hope he believed her lie and waited for her to come back.

Eric woke up annoyed and bothered. Nothing had been going his way. He was courteous and sweet with Tara, showering her with gifts. However, she seemed unmoved, yes she may have given him a few kisses but when he tried to move things along, she always stop him, saying she needed more time. Fine, the sex he understood. But she didn't even allow him to feed from her, which he knew was something he used to do regularly. The trueblood crap kept him going, but it wasn't the same. Human blood kept him strong, and she was denying him. He couldn't help but be angry with her. This was more than sex it was survival. For the most part, he reigned in his temper and disappointment, he didn't want to push her away. Tonight when she falls asleep he would have to go out and find some human to feed on. The trueblood was making him sluggish. He didn't like it. Getting up he knew he had to face her eventually, maybe tomorrow after he had a real feeding he could go back to being more patient. Walking out of his room, he felt something on his foot. He knew instantly that the letter would not be good news, especially since it was from Tara, he could smell her on the paper.

Eric,

I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly but something happened to Layfayette, and I went to visit him. He's in the hospital, and he's the only family I have left. Once I see that he's okay and alive I'll hurry back. Please don't follow me, Bon Temps is dangerous for you. I'll only be gone a couple of days, then I'll return to you. I think there are some things we need to discuss. So please, just wait for me.

Love,

Tara

It was a lie. He didn't know how he was so sure, but he was. Maybe it was in the slight tremor of her handwriting or the way she over emphasized that he should wait for her and not follow. Whatever it was; one thing was certain. It was a lie. He hated lies. She didn't want him to follow, then he wouldn't but he wouldn't be waiting for her either. When she felt it was time for her to return it would be to an empty house. He wouldn't be played with. She didn't want to be with him – he wouldn't beg.

* * *

><p>Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been having trouble writing this, I don't know how many times I deleted and started from scratch. Don't hate Eric, he hasn't done anything, yet. I am still working on Broken Promises, Broken hearts, I seem to be having the same issue of not liking whatever I write but I got a decent flow going now. So I hope it won't be too long. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's just POV, the next one will have dialogue.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what he sees in you, you're way too high maintenance." Pam muttered, as she unceremoniously dropped Tara down on the couch.

Gripping her side in pain, "I'm high maintenance? Have you taken a look in the mirror, who the hell goes witch hunting in stiletto heels?" She breathed out incredulously, trying to control her pain. "That's right, you do. Now are you gonna take care of my pain?"

Pam raised her brows at Tara's question. "You want my blood, now too? First, you steal my maker, and now you want my blood. Incredible."

"Well I'm injured thanks to you. Here I thought you'd be a good ally, but one threat from that witch, and you went running, slamming me against a tree as you ran."

"I already apologized for that, plus, it wasn't all my fault. You kept flailing around as I was trying to get away from that crazy bitch."

"Pam she threatened you and you ran like a baby."

"She threatened me with a witchy chemical peel. I've seen those, and they are disgusting."

"Your vanity knows no bounds."

She looked at her reflection in the mirror across the room. "If you looked like this you'd understand. I mean, would it kill you to maybe put a bit of makeup on and do something different with your hair. The Eric I knew loved it when women dressed up."

"Yeah, well, the Eric you knew and the Eric I knew are not only different people, they're both gone. If we're gonna get him back, then we need to start working together, and you need to give me some damn blood so my rib heals."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Pam walked over to Tara, bit into her wrist and shoved it against her mouth. Tara swallowed a mouthful of blood before pulling away. She was surprised how different her blood tasted from Erics. However, the effect was almost the same, instantly she felt her body heal.

Pam knew her blood was working once Tara's breathing evened out. "You have a little…" she started pointing to the side of her lip. Instead of finishing she leaned forward and licked the small drop of blood that was caught at the edge of her mouth, "blood."

Tara pulled back from Pam. She was shocked that Pam had licked her. "Umm… thanks. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." She said getting up from the couch.

Pam pushed her back down, "what's the hurry?" She asked leaning closely into Tara's face, her fingers playing with the strap of her tank top. "There are still a few hours left until I have to go underground, we may as well enjoy them."

Tara placed her hand on top of Pam's which was pulling the strap of her top off her shoulder. "I'm with Eric and I'm not into women."

"Eric won't mind and technically I'm a vampire and we both know you're into that." She whispered, shrugging off Tara's hand and pushing the strap off her shoulder, doing the same to the other. She could hear Tara's heart beat faster.

Tara didn't know what to do. She knew if Pam really wanted something from her it wasn't as if she could stop her, but she wasn't sure she wanted for it to stop. It had been a long time since she had been touched. She cursed herself now for keeping Eric at arm's length. She felt the cool air on her breast and knew that Pam had managed to push her shirt all the way down.

"No bra, now I'm starting to see why Eric is so enraptured by you." Pam said into her ear as her hands moved over Tara's breast.

Tara wanted to protest somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong and Eric would be upset. Then she felt Pam squeezing and pulling on her nipples, and her mind shut down. "You like that don't you? Just wait, you're going to love this." Pam said, moving her head down pulling the tip of her breast into her mouth. She sucked lightly before biting down. Tara let out a breathy moan. She loved it when Eric did this to her and found it interesting that Pam seemed to be the same type of lover. Any doubts that were floating around in her mind fled when she felt Pam's fingers beneath her underwear.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," Eric's voice instantly made her body freeze.

Pam pulled away from Tara's breast and turned around to look at her maker, "you have awful timing," she said.

"Don't stop in my account you know I love to watch," he said, making his way over to the couch. He pushed Tara up enough so the he could sit down behind her. He leaned against the arm rest and shifted Tara so her back was resting against his chest and the rest of her body was between his legs. Tara wanted to ask him what he was doing here, how he found her, but when she felt Pam removing her jeans her thoughts disappeared. She noticed Pam looking up at Eric with a smile and she knew they were having one of their annoying silent conversations. Before she was able to protest, Pam leaned back down to suck on her breast. She felt Eric fondling her other breast, but quickly his soft caress became rougher and he was digging his nails into her soft skin and twisting her nipple. When Pam's fingers started rubbing on her clit, she was lost. She heard the quiet sound of a zipper and realized that Eric was shoving down his pants. Pam grabbed her legs and spread them so they over Eric's bent ones. She was so out of control with the both of them working her body that it didn't register that while Pam had moved down between her legs, her tongue working her clit. Eric was rubbing the head of his dick against her ass. They had done this before, many times, but she wasn't ready yet. "You've been a bad girl. You should have known better than to run away, there's always a punishment." She heard him say before everything went black.

"Nice dream's buttercup?" Pam asked sitting at the edge of Tara's bed a smile playing on her face.

Tara groaned and covered her face with the pillow, "go to hell."

"Here I am trying to be nice, and you're sending me to hell. Get up it's time for plan B. I'll be waiting downstairs." She said as she walked out of the room.

Tara threw the pillow aside and let out a frustrated breath, "damn vampires," she muttered. She forgot the effects of drinking vampire blood. She forced herself to get out of bed and get ready. She needed to get Eric back.

Eric wondered what Tara was doing, he had a pretty good idea as to where she was, but he had no intention of going to her. She obviously had no interest in the man he currently was, if she was risking her life for his memories. No, instead of searching for her, he decided to do his own research. He may not have been able to remember the most-recent events of his life, but he hadn't forgotten everything. While Tara was in Bon Temps doing god knows what, he landed in New Orleans. There used to be an immortal witch that resided in this city, and he knew he'd be able to locate her again. Unlike the rest of the witches, he had come across; this one had always price and if Eric remembered correctly a soft spot for him.

He approached a small destitute home. The old small wooden house was still painted a dark green, the black gate door to enter the property was hanging on a hinge. The grass was nearly as tall as his waist, and he could see all kinds of insects moving around. All in all, it was a home no one would ever want to get too close to. He smiled as he walked to the door, the house was exactly the same. She was still here. He stopped right in front of the small porch area and waited. The house was protected, he couldn't go any further without her lifting the shield that kept the supernatural out.

"There he stands in all his golden glory, so much like the gods I once worshiped as a girl. However, there is something different, you are not complete." The stunning red hair said from her door. She hadn't changed or aged since he'd last seen her a couple of centuries ago.

"Hecate, it's been a long time. You're right I am not myself. I'm afraid I may need your assistance."

Raising her arms, "come in, love."

Eric walked passed her shield and embraced her at the door.

"You do look well, luckily that never changes." She said slyly signaling him to follow her.

"As do you," it never seized to amaze him every time he entered one of her home. From the outside, they were all desolate, but once you were inside the richness was overwhelming. "Why must all your homes look like they're kept by beggars? You could have any palace you desired."

"That's the problem with vampires, you all feel entitled. In your eyes, humans are nothing but food, when in reality without them, you couldn't exist. I could have the world eating out of my hands and upset the gods more than I have already. Nevertheless, all things that are overcome by power eventually die. I could rule the world for years, but one-day something will stop me and the gods can make the afterlife quite unpleasant for someone like me. Now I'm guessing you would like your memories returned to you?"

He should not be surprised by her power, but he always was. "How did you know?"

"You forget how old I am. I can sense you are missing a part of your life, but that is not all I am sensing." She said, gesturing for him to take a seat. "I'm also sensing something new," She took the seat next to him and grabbed his hand. "After a thousand years you found someone to love."

Eric snatched his hand away from her, "she is not why I am here. I just want my memories returned, and then I'm going to kill the witch that took them."

She laughed at his reluctance to talk about his lover. "Do not despair, love, I can help you. All I need a strand of the witch's hair, and I can undo her magic."

Eric thought she would be able to wave her hand, and all would be fixed. "Is that the only way? I don't even remember the witch."

"I must have her hair to undo her magic. Perhaps you're not understanding, once I have her essence not only will you be healed. Her magic will be gone. Ask your lover to help you, she seems to be on the right trail."

"How… how can you know that?" He asked, confused.

"You share a bond when I touched your hand it was as if I were touching her. I could feel her." Eric nodded his head, in all his years she was the only person who ever scared him. Luckily, she always enjoyed his company.

He stood up, "thank you. I will be back with what you need. Now, please tell me, what is your price?"

She remained seated a smiled planted on her face, "oh it's nothing really. Just when you bring me the hair, bring your lover. I would love to meet her."

"Of course," he said, taking her hand in his own and giving it a kiss. "I will see you soon."

She raised her left hand in the air, "you may leave now."

Once he was out of sight of her house he took in a breath. He didn't know why Hecate wanted to meet Tara, but he didn't think she would do her any harm. He would just have to keep her human until his memory was restored. Witches generally didn't use their magic against humans.


End file.
